heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Obstacles and Arguments
In any great story, whether fictional or real life, the hero or heroine encounters an obstacle or bump in the road on their journey to reach their goals. Mostly this happens when he or she gets into a serious and upsetting situation, and it leads us to empathize with the main character. An obstacle is usually the straw that breaks the camel's back, but it can also be the catalyst for the hero's journey. On top of that however, is that heroes become upset, whether they're anger is mild, aggressive, or passive. While it sounds bad, it's OK for them to be this way for obvious understandings. If they've entered an aggressive state, they will spread insults at a person they've cared about, or cause vandalism. On the other side of the coin, once they've taken they're minds of of the situation long enough after such aggressiveness, usually a few things can happen: #It is safe to say that will attempt to apologize on what they have done or said to them. #In rare circumstances, they will tearfully break-down with sadness, and usually try to cope with themselves, and sometimes, apologizing as well. #Comforting a person they've cared about as a form of apologizing. #Coming up with new plans. #Showing a weak smile. These events (1, 2 and 3) can also be connected to a hero whenever they've did the most wrong thing after all. Reasons *The hero or heroine is pursued or kidnapped by bad guys. *The hero or heroine gets into an argument. *He or she picks a fight that goes over the edge. *He or she is wrongfully accused of something he or she didn't do. *He or she don't know what happening to everyone. *He or she is picked on, bullied, or humiliated. *He or she gets caught up in a sticky situation, such as getting caught up in a traffic jam or lost in the woods. *The hero's tantrums go too far and result in harmful situations. *His or her guardian prevents them from achieving his or her goals, in order to keep them "safe from harm". *The hero or heroine is separated from his family or friends. *The hero or heroine loses someone he or she cares about. *The hero or heroine has a dilemma. *The hero getting hurt in battle by the villain. *The hero getting betrayed by a friend, family member, or someone close to them who reveals himself/herself as the villain. *The hero or heroine learns something shocking and they don't take it very well. *The hero or heroine is betrayed, dumped, fired, divorced, disowned, rejected, raged, double-crossed, lied to, gets into trouble, denounced or accused. *He or she receives a punishment. *He or she is upset about something like when things don't go his way. *He or she flies into a rage. Examples *Lincoln Loud argues with Lori when he spend times in the fair with her boyfriend Bobby Santiago. *Darkwing Duck argues with Gosalyn, accusing her to be The Quiverwing Quack. *Edd argues with Eddy for his last scam, threatening and testing their friendship. *Bart Simpson argues with his family that he never apologize them and especially Lisa after he ruined Thanksgiving. *Lincoln Loud argues with Luna after she embarassing him in the Mall for the SMOOCH concert. *Lincoln Loud's relationship with his best friend Clyde McBride is officially tested. *Homer Simpson argues with Lisa after she ruined his barbecue. *Milhouse Van Houten argues with Bart Simpson that he never be like him after he sold Byclops Comic Book. *Lucky Piquel argues with Bonkers that he never be as a cop and his partner. *The Circus Bugs argues with Flik, accusing him of lying about them being warriors against grasshoppers. *Red is arguing with King Leonard Mudbeard about planning to get into Eagle Island with his new Assistant. *Hercules argues with Phil, not believing that Megara is working with Hades. *Donald Duck argues with Mickey Mouse for a problem that everybody loves his friend than him, testing their friendship. *John Smith offends Pocahontas, when he casually expresses his prejudiced view towards her people. *Pocahontas debates with her father, Chief Powhatan over his decision to wage war with the English settlers, because she knows war is not the answer. *Surly leaves Andie and the gang after they don't believe him about Raccoon's true nature and disowns Buddy after he insulted him, testing their friendship. *Vanellope disowns Ralph, after he wrecks her cart, in a misguided attempt to protect her. *Po argues with his biological father, Li Shan, when he discovers that the former lied to him about being a master of Chi. *Anastasia argues with Dimitri, after she learns that he lied to her from the beginning. *Fa Mulan argues with her father Fa Zhou over his decision to go to war. Mulan knows that her father would die in the war, due to his old age & physical state. *Owen Grady argues with Claire Dearing, over the way to stop the Indominus Rex. *Captain George Stacy and Peter Parker have a tense debate over the vigilante Spider-Man and his motives. *Kerchak argues with his mate Kala, over her decision to adopt an infant Tarzan. When he is a young child and after he accidentally caused an elephant stampede, Kerchak harshly berates him and has another argument with Kala about Tarzan fitting in with the family. Later, an adult Tarzan and Kerchak argue over whether or not the humans are dangerous. *Mavis, Johnny, Dracula and Vlad have an argument about Dennis and his well-being. *Sulley and Mike argue after they are banished to the human world. *Zoc confronts Lucas, after believing that he put Hova & her friends in danger. Zoc also refuses to restore Lucas to his normal size, seeing him as a threat to Hova and the other ants. After Lucas admits that he never only wanted to go home, Zoc advises him to find someone else to help him. This causes Lucas to run off. Zoc is then confronted by Hova, who discovers what he has done to Lucas. Hova argues with Zoc, for being blinded by his hatred of humans, because Lucas did nothing to hurt her. *Helen Parr argues with her husband Bob, due to Bob's habit to relive his days as a superhero by fighting crime at night. *Stoick disowns Hiccup as his son, after discovering his friendship with Toothless. Later, Hiccup disowns Toothless in a fit of despair while mourning Stoick's death, putting his friendship with him to the test. *Merida and her mother Queen Elinor argue over the former's actions. *Aladdin argues with Genie over his lies to Princess Jasmine about being a prince. *Hiro Hamada argues with his friends after they stop him attempting to kill Professor Callaghan, something they never agreed to do. *Po argues with Master Shifu, reminding the former that he had spent the entire time trying to kick him out of the Jade Palace. *Miguel Rivera and his family argue over his dream to become a musician like his great-great grandfather. Later, Hector argues with Miguel, after learning that he lied about Ernesto de la Cruz being his only family in the Land of the Dead. *Alan Parrish argues with his father about going to Cliffside. *Spencer Gilpin and Anthony "Fridge" Johnson argue about why they're stuck in the video game world of Jumanji and why their childhood friendship ended. *Lincoln Loud argues with Ronnie Anne Santiago about her attempts to stop him from revealing anything about her being from Royal Woods, testing their relationship. *Blu argues with Jewel after their separation, stating he never wanted to come to Rio in the first place. *Iron Man argues with Spider-Man after saving the Staten Island Ferry and takes away his suit as a result of his recklessness. *Batman and Wonder Woman argue about the ethics while discussing Superman's resurrection. *Boog disowns Elliot for lying to him about knowing the way to Timberline after being accused of driving all the other woodland creatures down to the hunting grounds. *Gru argues with Dru about wanting to go back to the Anti-Villain League while the latter wants to continue their family's villainy tradition, testing their brotherly relationship. *Lola and Lana Loud argue after they receive their envelopes, causing them to say that they don't want to be Bluebell Scouts together, testing their sisterly relationship. *Star-Lord furiously argues with Gamora after finally discovering what Cheers is. *Rarity and Sweetie Belle argue about the Sisterhooves Social, testing their sisterly relationship. *Simba stubbornly refuses to return to the Pride Lands, threatening his friendship with Nala. *Timon argues with Pumbaa about Simba is leave and Hakuna Matata is gone, threatening their friendship. *Woody argues with Buzz after getting themselves left behind with Woody becoming fed up with Buzz's delusion of being a real space ranger. **In the second film, he argues with Buzz about going back to Andy over his decision to go to Japan. **In the third film, Woody argues with Buzz, Jessie and the other toys about choosing Sunnyside Daycare over Andy, leading him to leave Sunnyside without them. **In the fourth film, he argues with Bo Peep where he indirectly insults her, causing her, along with Giggle McDimples, Duke Caboom, Ducky and Bunny to leave him and Buzz. *Nick Persons angrily blames Kevin and Lindsey Kingston for the destruction of his car, putting his bond with them to the test. *Mordecai breaks his friendship with Rigby after finding out about the fake rejection letter. *Rowley Jefferson accuses Greg Heffley of being selfish and ends their friendship when the latter confesses that he terrorized the kindergarteners at Safety Patrol. *Cavendish disowns Doofenshmirtz for being unable to live up to his destiny as Professor Time. In turn, Doofenshmirtz blames Cavendish for giving him those expectations due to being from the future. *Steven Universe argues with Connie Maheswaran after they didn't work together to save their friends from Aquamarine and Topaz in the episode "Dewey Wins". * Batman arguing with Robin after he catches him for trying to kiss Poison Ivy, putting their relationship to the test in Batman & Robin. * Josh Nichols disowning Drake Parker as his stepbrother for forgetting to give him a ride to their school, causing the former to show up late for their chemisty exam, testing their brotherly relationship. *Dave Seville argues with the Chipmunks when they became greedy and unreasonable and they ask if he thinks he sees them as rats (thanks to the lies Ian Hawke told them), and he angrily tells the Chipmunks that they should live with Ian. * Thor Odinson arguing with his father when the latter accused the former for putting his friends at risk and taking his powers and the sacred hammer Mjoinir as a result of his selfishness, testing their father-son relationship. *Tramp furiously arguing with Scamp that his son don't want to stay at home but he want to be a wild dog. *The gang accusing and disowns Arnold for leading them into the river pirate which is not mentioning his quest to find the Green-Eyes and lying to them about Lasombra was "Eduardo" as his partner, testing their relationships. *Violet Parr arguing with her father for letting Rick Dicker completely erase Tony's memory of her (rather than just him recognizing her in her Super Suit), testing their father-daughter relationship. *Peter Parker arguing with his uncle Ben Parker about his changing behavior and his words with great power comes great responsibility and tells him to stop pretending that he's his father which hurting Uncle Ben. *Jane arguing with her mother while refusing to leave her home for her own safety. Later, Jane furiously disowns Peter Pan for getting himself in trouble with her after The Lost Boys tear up her notebook by accident because she do not believe in fairies, putting her relationship with Peter Pan and the Lost Boys to the long test. *Share Bear and Cheer Bear argue about their gardens. *Christopher Robin harshly telling off to Winnie the Pooh that he is not a child anymore but a adult nonetheless, with his words cruelly hurt his feeling, putting his friendship with him to the test. *Mowgli is accused by Ranjan's father for attempting to bring the children into the Jungle and was sent to his room without dinner, testing their father-son relationship, Later, Mowgli arguing with Baloo for scaring Shanti after he changed his mind on her. *Darkwing Duck arguing with Justice Ducks that the team never realized. *Lynn Loud Junior arguing with Margo Roberts over her stealing her goals and hogging the attention as her friend and teammate, putting their friendship to an easy test. *Peter Pan accuses Tinkerbell for trying to kill Wendy Darling and banish her for a week as the result, putting his relationship with her to the test. *Peter Parker arguing with his uncle Ben Parker about his father not being responsible after he forget to pick up his aunt May Parker as he have promise earlier because he got distracted about going to Oscorp, prompting him to run away from home. *Clara Stahlbaum arguing with her father about the importance of maintaining their family's social status and her mother which causes her to storm off, testing their father-daughter relationship. *Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley getting yelled at by Mr. Lancer for starting the garbage fight in the cafeteria that was actually started by Dash Baxter. *Garfield being angrily called out by his friends for locking Odie outside and making him run away. *Louie Duck arguing with Della Duck and refuse to let go of his schemes and being angry about being grounded duo to her harsh and strict attitude, testing their mother-son relationship. *Betty Ross have a tense debate with her father about Bruce Banner being a criminal as he thinks. *Miles Morales arguing with Peter B. Parker over the way to make Kingpin pay, but he webs him to the seat and tells the is a Leap of Faith, putting their friendship to the long test. Quotes }}Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts